the Newbies
by Wicked Misty
Summary: As the title says it has newbies aka not people from the show...besides that I suck at summaries. just read it
1. Default Chapter

This is AU and takes place when Jules and Scott were going out. I love Auggie and Jules together but not for this story ;) You've been warned...  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~**~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Kes thanked the starts for listening to her pleas. Her brother finally left for his weekend trip. Although it had only been 48 hours since she found out about it she felt like it was a year before he was finally gone. Ever since her parents had died in a car accident ,15 year old Kes had been watched over by her alcoholic and verbally abusive brother. It seemed more and more likely that soon she would have physical scars from him not just emotional ones. She had enough physical scars though from her ex-boyfriend Rick. With the help of her one true friend Kate she was able to break up with him but it seemed he didn't want it to be over. Not the best thoughts so she decided to look at the darkining sky. As it got darker out Kes's mood seemed to get darker. _The only people that liked her where an abusive jerk and one friend about to move. what the hell....who will care if I die? I can do it right now and no worries about someone finding me before I finish_, thought Kes. She picked up the biggest knife in the kitchen and held it to her wrist....  



	2. Welcome to Horizon

1 Week later  
As she looked out the window at the moving scenery Kes thought about the last week. Right after she slit her wrists Kate came over and saw her on the floor bleeding. Which of course resulted in her calling 911 and her ending up in the hospital and her brother being called. She was glad they made her stay at the hospital because going home with him did not seem like a really great idea. To say the least he had been furious... the doctors had given her two choices- go to the mental hospital for a month or go to sme school called Horizon. She wasn't looking forward to being locked up with looneys and chose Horizon-either would be good though cause it would get her away from her brother and Rick...or so she thought  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
"Cliffhangers, I'd like to introduse you to our newest member of Horizon...Kes Relon. We'll have another boy to add later but he won't be here till later. Auggie I want you to be her first week buddy and Shelby you'll be Rick's buddy when he shows up. Show them around and let them know the rules and what to expect. To let them get use to things we are having group tonight, hopefully our other newbie will be here by then. If you have any questions you can ask me, Sophie, or anyone here."  
  
"Thanks Peter", Kes said shyly.  
After Peter leaves the group introduces themselves. Or rather Auggie introduces them.  
" The big guy over there is Scott-him and the girl over there, Juliette aka Jules are going out, the freakin over there is Ezra, the goth lookin girl is Daisy, the sarcastic lookin one is Shelby, and as Peter already said I'm Auggie. Welcome to...."  
" the land of losers, the land of freaks, the place where the trash is thrown to hoping it will become beautiful butterflie or some crap like that," Daisy finished.  
" Yeah that's one way to think of it I guess...course don't let Peter or Sophie hear ya say that...remember last time?" Ezra commented  
" Of course I do. I had to wash the dishes by my-self and listen to a lecture on not lowering mine or others self-esteem. The same kind of shit I always hear."  
Auggie wishpers in Kes's ear "Don't worry...you'll get used to this weirdness. It's always the same." Out loud he said " How bout I start ya on that tour I'm supposed to give?"  
"Um okay," Kes replies while trying not to blush.  



	3. Tour and Problems

"Here's the girls cabin...of course you've already seen it when ya brought your bags in. Over there is the boys cabin. Little past there is the lake-it's really nice at night," Auggie finished with a grin.  
" Um...thanks for showing me everything," Kes replied back with a small smile of her own.  
" Well this aint the whole place but you've already seen the main buliding where the classrooms are and where we eat and have meetings. We still have some time before Peter expects us back. Wanna go sit by the lake?"  
"Sure. It seems very nice and peaceful out here," I just hope it lasts Kes continued in her mind.   
" Trust me it's not gonna be quite tonight. Whenever there are newbies there is some sort of party or games. Plus tonight we have two so probably twice the noise...but also twice the fun I guess. So while it is nice and quiet out here...what's your story?"  
"My story? What do you mean?" although she knew exactly what he meant.  
"Ya know...why you're here at Horizon. Everyone here has a story-so what's yours?"  
"It's stupid..."  
"Hey don't think that. Everyone is here has a story that they might consider stupid but they are all good resons-so they aren't stupid. Ya know what I mean? If ya are afraid to share though I can tell you my story if ya like."  
"Yeah I know what ya mean...it's just I don't know. I don't you to think lower of me. The one true friend I had hates me now cause of what I did.I'd like to hear you're story-you seem too nice and normal to end up here..."  
Laughing Auggie says," Hey we're all normal here. At least that's what Peter keeps preaching to us. I got here cause I got involved with a gang back where I used to live. Also I was doing really poorly in school. When I got here they figured out I have dyslexia where when I see words they kinda get mixed around before they reach my brain."  
"Yeah I've heard of that before. My cousin Sarah had it. I can't believe that you were in a gan though. Like I said before you seem to nice." If he was in a gang that means he has to be pretty strong...and can be mean. I hope he doesn't turn out to be like my brother...  
"Kes...Kes? Hello...you in there?"  
"huh? Yeah i'm here...did you say something."  
"Yeah I asked what you meant by your cousin had it. I didn't think it could be cured...?"  
"It can't...she...she killed herself last year. So i guess you could say it was cured," She said with a wry smile.  
Ouch..okay bad topic. Remember to not ask about cousins " I'm sorry. I've known some people who died but it was always gang related-never killing themselves. Well Ezra has tried that before...and wouldn't be surprised if the others have before too."  
"Really?" Kes asked trying not to sound too hopeful. She figured it would help to be around people like her...well people who tried the same thing.  
" Yeah...Speaking of everyone else we better get going. Almost time for 'dinner'," he laughed putting quotes around dinner.  
"I'm guessing the food is about as good as cafeteria food."  
"If we're lucky...if not it can be worse sometimes. Hopefully that got cafeteria like food so as not to traumatize you on your first day. Come m'lady," he said playfully while bowing.  
Kes just looked at him trying not to laugh and started walking towards the 'dining' building. She couldn't get to close until she learned more. Even then she had to be careful...Just thinking about her brother and ex made her extra careful not to act to intrested in him.  
  
*At the Cliffhangers table*  
  
"Anyone want some extra food?"  
"C'mon Jules. You know you're not supposed to give away your food...but hey Peter's not looking. I'll take it," Scott switches trays with Juliette.  
"Peter may not have seen but I did. I'll let it slide tonight but Juliette please try to eat more okay?" Sophie said.  
"Sure thing Sophie," Juliette sighed.  
"For the newbie here, Jules has an eating disorder. She doesn't like to eat much and when she does she usually throws it up," Daisy threw in.  
"Yeah and stay away from Daisy if she has a golf club," Juliette said back.  
"Nice one Princess. Now that we're on the topic of how screwed up we are...what brought you here Kes?" Daisy asked.  
"A car."  
"Ohhh what wit. Guessing you don't feel like sharing what makes you a loser like the rest of us? What don't want everyone to hate you on the first day? Can't be that bad. We have a personal pharmacy here, an ex-tagger, little miss princess who also cuts, Mr.Not so all American ex-football player, ms. runaway and give my body away and of course me. Ever played golf?" Daisy asked to give her little summary a nice twisted twist.  
Everyone laughs if only a little nervously. Daisy's initial question is forgotten by Peter coming up to the table.  
"Our other new Cliffhanger just arrived. Time to come meet him."  
"Yeah another lost soul to add to our group of misfits," Ezra whispered to Daisy.  
"Yes but also remember. Fresh meat," Daisy slyly whispered back.  
"Hey Peter what's the new guys name? If Im gonna be his buddy I should at least know it " yelled out Shelby.  
" Good point. His name is," Peter double checks his clipboard," Rick Landor."  
No....there's no way....no possible way....I thought he was going to juvinile...he can't be here. I was supposed to be able to get away from him, Kes thought while stopped dead in her tracks. The only one who noticed this was Auggie.  
"Hey, what's wrong? Ya look like you've seen a ghost."  
"No...no I haven't. At least not yet." 


	4. The 'Ghost'

Sorry it took so long to post this chapter. My keyboard has decided it doesn't like me plus um ::coughs:: I forgot about it. Also I relized at school today I kept putting Kat instead of Kes so I've changed that and hopefully not too many people read it with Kat. hehe I'm confusing my made up characters now. SORRY!!!! okay you can read and review now ::wink wink::  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~~*~*~  
  
"Cliffhangers-this is Rick. Shelby I'll leave you to introduce him to the others. Shelby is gonna be your first week buddy-show you around untill you get used to things. I have some work to go over with Sophie."  
"Work huh? So that's what they're calling it," Ezra whispered to Daisy.  
"Okay Rick-here's the losers you're stuck with for what ever time period you are sentenced for. As ya already heard I'm Shelby-that's Jules and her boy-toy Scott, Daisy over there and her freak Ezra, and Auggie over there with our other newbie Kes."  
"Well well well. If it isn't the little kitty cat. This is gonna be an interesting time after all. Much better than juvy," Rick said with a smirk.  
"Ya know this dude Kat? Doesn't seem like he's a good reminder of what ya left outside of Horizon.And whats with the nickname?" Auggie whispered in her ear.  
"Yeah...definitely one of the reasons I ended up here and so messed up. He used to call me his little kitten when we um went out,"Kes whispered back with a note of fear in her voice and shudder that did not go unnoticed by Auggie.  
" Aint this cute? The two newbies know each other from the outside. And how pray tell do ya know each other?" Shelby asked with a wicked grin.  
"We're boyfriend and girlfriend for your info. So whatever your name is ::he points at Auggie:: you better stay away from her."  
"You're not my boyfriend any more Rick. I broke up with you. It's over, no maybes, and me and Auggie are just friends. Please just leave me alone."  
The other Cliffhangers could tell that their break up had not been a good one but nobody knew how bad or why it happened.  
"Well buddy let me show ya around your 'home away from home' for the rest of your 'stay'. Can't let Peter think I don't take my position as your first week buddy seriously..," Shelby said with as much sarcasim as possible.  
"I'll finish showing ya around too Kes," Auggie said with a wink.  
So the two groups of old and new Cliffhangers left-going in opposite directions leaving the remaining cliffhangers to talk amongst themseleves.  
"Well wasn't that interesting. Who wants to bet that Auggie and Kes hook up and Shelby with Rick?" Ezra asked with an evil grin.  
"Hm...I wanna know what's up with the Kes's breakup with Rick. Seems quite interesting. We need some new drama going on round here," Daisy added with her own evil grin.  
"Whatever. Can't you two ever leave anybody alone?" Jules asked.  
"Nope," Ezra and Daisy said in unison.  



	5. Kes's Story

As Daisy and Ezra explained to Jules and Scott why it was so fun to mess with people at Horizon, Auggie was taking Kes by the lake.  
"See I told ya it was beautiful at night. Almost as beautiful as you," it had taken Auggie the whole day to get up enough courage to tell her this.  
"Um...thanks. The lake must not be as special as you said it was then," Kes said back brushing off the compliment thinking there was no way someone as nice as him could like her. And if he did there must be something wrong with him.  
"Why did ya do that?"  
"Do what?"  
"Just brush off what I said like I didn't mean it. I meant it. You are one of the most beautiful girls I have ever met. I don't know you that well but you seem like a very beautiful person on the inside too. It just seems like something is getting in the way of your real beauty."  
Kes was speechless. She couldn't believe he said this and the weird thing was that she believed him.  
"I may be going to far here but I'm guessing that part of the reason your true self is covered is cause of that Rick guy. If ya don't mind me asking....," Auggie trailed off.  
"I don't know why but I feel like I can trust you which is no little thing. If I'm gonna tell ya about Rick I might as well tell ya the whole lovely reason I'm here. Hope we don't have to be anywhere soon," Kes couldn't believe she was talking so much and about to tell her story to a guy she just met, although a cute one.  
"Nah we don't have to be at the meeting hall till 9:00 and it's only 7:00 right now. I hope two hours are enough," Auggie replied not knowing now long it might take her to be able to get this out.  
"It should be enough time I guess. this is uh the first time I've told someone though," she takes a deep breath," so here we go I guess...  
It started when my parents died in a car accident three years ago. Before 'it' happend my brother had been the greatest big brother imaginable. He always looked out for me-he let my bfs know that if they hurt me in any way that they would be in pain too. After the accident my brother become my legal gurdian. He changed though. He missed our parents soo much and was always angry about it. His girlfriend of the time broke up with him cause she became scared of him. I soon found out why. He neveer him me physically but the way he talked to me he might as well have. Any self-esteem I had was soon gone. I was pretty much on the edge of killing myself when I became friends with a girl named Kate. She was my best friend for the next three years. She helped me when my brother wouldn't help with something and she would just sit on the phone and talk to me about nothing in particular just so I wouldn't have to deal with my brother. Soon this guy I sorta knew asked me out. This made me feel so special cause he was one of the cutest guys at school. He was also one of the nicest guys I had ever met. Soon though I found out he wasn't as nice as he seemed. I may not have gotten hit by my brother but soon my boyfriend took care of that. Kate kept trying to get me to break up with him but he was one of two people who I thought loved me and plus I was scared," by this point in the story Kes is trying to hide her tears streaming down her face."I'm a wuss I know. I finally broke up with him about two weeks before I ended up here. He had threatened my one true freind, Kate, and laughed at me crying on the anniversary of my parents deaths. After I broke up with him I called Kate to tell her. I found out she was moving across the country. So everyone who loved me was gone..." she takes another deep breath," and tried to slit my wrists. Well actually I did but I didn't kill myself apparently," Auggie takes her wrists into his hands and gently rubs them,"Kate could tell something was wrong. Maybe cause I hung up right after she said she was moving. I didn't get a chance to tell her about me breaking up with him. In case ya can't tell...the him is Rick. That's why I looked so pale when we met him. After I got out of the mandatory 48 hour stay for suicidal patients I pressed charges on Rick for battery. He was supposed to go to Juvy and I had a choice of coming here or going to the 'mental hospital' you could say. And the rest ya know-I obviously choose Horizon. I don't know what I'm gonna do with Rick being here...I thought he was gonna be in another state in juvinile hall.Oh my god this can't be happening," with this last statement Kes finally breaks down crying.  
"Hey it's okay _preciosa _don't cry," Auggie may of just met this wonderus girl but he couldn't stand to see her in pain. He could never stand to see a girl cry but it seemed this one especially. He wanted to go find Rick and make him feel as much pain as he could. The only thing that stopped him was Kes.  
"sniff sniff Please promise me Auggie that you won't say anything or do anything to Rick. please?" Kes made him promise.  
"I promise. I'm sorry so much shit like that happend to ya. But i'm here to protect ya now and I'm glad you trust me. I realize now how hard that is for you," he kisses her lightly on the forhead.  
"There you two are. Come on Peter's gonna be mad if we're not on time for group," Ezra said.The rest of the gang had come lookin for them.  
"Besides Auggusto you've been hogging the new girl the whole day. Let her get to know the rest of his. Don't worry-it's not that bad although the food is really bad," Juliette siad in her non-stop chatter mode.  
"Just go along with it okay? She'll eventually wear out," Auggie whispered in Kes's ear.  
"Thanks," she said back trying not to laugh. She couldn't believe she could feel like laughing after pouring out her story to him. Maybe her time at Horizon wouldn't be so bad...she'd even have him to protect her from Rick.  
"So you and Rick were an item huh? How quaint and you both ended up here. Wanna share this lovely little tidbit?" Daisy asked but stoped when she saw the look on Kes's face and the way Auggie was shaking his head.  
"But maybe for another time huh? Dont' wanna be late for your first group. Not that it's all that interesting-all of us 'sharing our feelings' and all that. So lets get going," Scott threw in knowing how it can take a while for people to be able to talk about stuff. He knew he didn't like discussing why he was here. He was getting bad vibes from the new kid Rick too and figured there break up was anything but normal. This guy just didn't seem to be playing with a full deck. He hadn't really talked to him yet besides the usual hi but just the way he held himself and the look in his eyes.  
As Scott was thinking of this the group walked into the meeting hall, where speak of the devil, Rick and Shelby were. This is gonna be an interesting group, Scott thought. The newbies first ones always are.  
  
  
  
  
**From what my friend Alex said-preciosa means beautiful/precious in Spanish. ;)** Hope ya like the story so far. Thanks to all the wonderful people who have reviewed my story. ::does a little dance:: thank you thank you lol  
  
  
  
  



	6. First Group

( ) indicates authors notes  
:: :: indicate actions/motions whatever ya wanna call it.  
  
"Since this is Kes's and and Rick's first group they'll get to go last so they can see how it works. Auggie how bout we start with you? Anything you want to say?," Peter hands Auggie the 'talking stick'. (sorry I don't remember what they called it in the show)  
"Sure...um I'm glad we have some new people here ::he looks at Kes:: and I hope they get whatever kind of help they need ::glares at Rick but it goes unnoticed by everyone but Kes who smiles a little:: I guess that's it," Auggie finished and hands the stick to Shelby.  
"I'm glad we have some new faces here too." ::gives Rick a coy smile which IS noticed by everyone::  
"Yeah I'm sure ya are Shelby and not just cause it means new friends," Scott said and snickers were heard around the room.  
"Scott you know the rules. No talking without the stick in your hand so you don't get a turn for this time," Sophie admonished. (yay I used a vocab word! hehe sorry)  
Shelby hands the stick to Scott who passes it to Ezra.  
"I'm sure that Scott is soo broken up over this. I personally feel sorry for the newbies. Once you're here you will never be the same,"he says in a scary voice and hands the stick to Daisy.  
"Well freakin you know that's the point. To make us able to function in society without busting people over their heads with golf clubs or putting grafitti all over walls. Pretty much make us into what we're not," Daisy said in her usual 'I say how I see it' tone.  
"Daisy you know that's not true. Horizon is here to help you deal with whatever demons you have to with out the things that might hurt you being here. There's nothing wrong with any of you-defective, you've just had hard things happen to you and you need a place that can put you back on the right track," Peter explained."How bout we give our newbies their chance. Kes you wanna go first?"  
"Um...sure," she said shly." I'm glad I'm here I guess cause it's better than...where I could possibly be. Plus all of you seem pretty cool compared to the people at home," Kes said trying not to reveal much. She handed the stick to Rick without looking at him which did not go unnoticed by Peter. Neither did the way that Rick brushed his fingers against Kes's and they happy look he got when she shivered.  
"Personally I think the people who put me here are the cracked ones but if it gets me outta school whatever. Plus I get reunited with a 'just friend'," he said with a tint of sarcasim.  
"You know someone here?" Sohpie asked surprised.  
"Let me guess...would it be Kes?" Peter asked even though he knew he was most likely right.  
"Bingo. The man in charge gets it in one," Rick said with a sort of crazy twist in his voice. "Is it time to party yet?"  
"I see Shelby has told you of our party for newbies. Sure I'll let all of you go now although group is usually longer." (I have no idea what they did in the show)   
All of the cliffhangers start talking and leave the room with Auggie and Kes in the back.  
"Kes can I talk to you for a minute?" Peter asked before the could get out the door.  
"Um sure," she replied uncertainly.  
"Don't worry, everythings cool. Probably just wants to know how you've been getting along on your first day," Auggie whispered comfortingly in her ear. "I'll be right outside with the others."  
  
  
  
What does Peter want to talk about with Kes? You'll find out next time on  
Same Higher Ground channel same Higher Ground time (lol remember the old Batman show? I'm not insane I swear)  
  



	7. Remembering the Past

"So Kes...what do you think of Horizon so far?" Peter started out with an easy question before he got to what he really wanted to know.  
"Um, it seems pretty cool I guess."She said nervously,"better than being with my brother," she whispered to herself thinking Peter didn't hear, but he did.  
"That's good. Most of the teens here are dragged kicking and screaming the whole way...Let me tell you, some of these people here can really scream too," Peter said with a wry grin hoping to put her more at ease.  
"I think I can see that in some of them," she replied with a small grin of her own. Maybe Peter wasn't gonna ask her bout Rick after all. Maybe she could relax around him, he seemed very nice...like he actually cared about the kids here.  
"So you can tell too? You seem to be getting alone well with everyone...especially Auggie."  
"Yeah...he seems like a really nice person, very good listener too." Peter filed this away for later use, at least he knows she is talking to someone about why she's here, her files didn't tell much so Auggie probably knew more than he did.  
"You know the other new boy too right? Rick?" Peter asked. He didn't expect the reaction her got.  
Kes could feel herself and her heart started beating so fast she was afraid it would jump right out of her heart. She had to calm herself down so he won't suspect anything but that was easier said than done. She could see Rick starting to come near the door behind Peter and he winked at her and mouthed 'I'll see you later'. This made her think of the last time he said that to her.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~Flashback~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"Hey kitty kat. What ya up to?" Rick asked Kes as she was writing something.  
"Um...nothing," she quietly replied, keeping her eyes on the paper.  
"Nothing oh? Let me see then," he said as he ripped the paper away from her.  
"Hey! Give it back!" she yelled, relizing too late what a mistake that was.  
"What did you say bitch? How dare you yell at me!" Rick screamed as he slapped her across the face then kicked her in the stomach. "You'll do well to remember not to yell at me. And look at me when I speak to you, good for nothing slut!" He yelled kicking her some more and left with a final kick to the head and saying "I will see you later", dropping the paper as he went.  
"Good," Kes whispered quietly. She was glad he finally left although she couldn't move now she was in so much pain. She knew if she didn't get up to her room before her brother got back though, then she would get yelled at by him. At least he didn't read the paper, she thought, looking at the suicide note she was writing...always better to be prepared she thought when she started writing it.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~End of flashback~~~~~~~~~  
"Kes? Are you okay?" Peter asked, starting to get worried. Kes seemed to have zoned out and had a look of remembered horror on her face.  
"Um..yeah. May I go now?" She asked as politely as possible hoping he wouldn't ask anything else.  
"Sure. Go and join the others. I'm sure they are ready to get the party started," Peter said knowing now was not the time to continue with the questions. It was her first day after all.  
I'm glad he let it go...I hope Rick doesn't start something at the party...she thought with a shudder. What she didn't know was with that last thought, she jinxed herself. Rick was going to start something. Maybe not at the party but at some point....very soon.  
  
  
  
*****************************  
Sorry I haven't updated this in awhile. Life and other stories have been made more important but writing write now is an outlet so updates should be happening more often now. Plus we'll be out for winter break soon so can we say lots of free time? Thanks to all the nice people who have reviewed this story :) Yall are the ones that give me some self esteem so yall rock!! lol ::hint hint review review:: 


	8. She Belongs to Me!

Hmmm...my little kitty kat is talkin to the guy in charge. She better not be even thinking of telling him anything about me. And how dare that idiot Auggie, what kind of stupid name is that anyway, try and act like Kes is his. She is mine! I think I need to remind her of that soon, Rick thought as he stood next to the refreshment table.  
"So if it isn't the mysterious new boy," Shelby said coming up behind him.  
"And if it isn't the old mental girl. Something to know: Do not sneak up on people. It's a good way to get hurt," Rick replied with an evil glint in his eyes.  
"I wasn't sneaking up on you. If I made any more noise China wouldn't heard me. And some words for you: not too smart to threaten me either," Shelby said back also with a glint in her eye, this one of anger. I try to be nice like Peter and Sophie wants and he starts being jerk. Fine, two can play this game.  
"I wasn't threatening. I was promising. If I was gonna threaten someone it would be that Auggie Dog boy. He's acting like Kes is his. Well she aint, she's mine!" He yelled the last part, getting several looks from the other people in the room.  
"Dude I don't know what your problem is but you need to seriously chill," Ezra said, having walked up behind Shelby and heard the last part. "She didn't seem to interested in you. In fact she acted scared of you."  
"You don't know nuttin freakin. Why don't you get your nose outta my business? I wasn't even talkin to you!" God everybody in this school needed to be put in their place. He would start with Kes though. Then go to Auggie, then Shelby, then this Freakin dude.  
"Hey! The only person allowed to call me Freakin is Daisy thank you very much. And frankly it's everyones buisness since you are yelling it." After Ezra finished talkin, the door opened and Kes came into the main room.  
"I'll finish this later, pshycos. Gotta go talk to MY girl now. You might want to warn Dog boy to back off." With this, Rick walked towards Kes, only to have Auggie beat him over there. He saw Kes say something to Auggie, who then turned to look at him, and led Kes over to the door across from where Sophie and Peter were standing. You think that'll stop me from reclaiming my property dog? Rick thought. Well you're wrong!  
  
*******Auggie and Kes Talking********  
"Hey. How'd it go?" Auggie asked, sensing that something was wrong.  
"Um...okay I guess. Peter asked how I liked it so far...." Kes answer trailing off.  
"What else? I can tell something's bothering ya."  
"That obvious huh? ::sigh:: Well he mentioned about me and Rick knowing each other...and I remembered something that happened right before I broke up with him."  
"I'm sorry," he said hugging her. He turned to see if he could find the scumbag and saw him staring at Kes. "How bout we go over here by the door? That way we're out of the way a little bit. Less people around," Auggie said hoping he wouldn't have to worry bout Rick coming over there and them needing to be near Peter and Sophie.  
As they neared the door, Rick came storming over.  
So much for small favors, Auggie thought grimly.  
"Hey Doggy boy! Stay away from my girl. She doesn't want anything to do with you, do you Kes?"  
"His name is Auggie...and I'm not your girl. I broke up with you Rick, remember? Please just leave me alone," Kes said quietly hoping that Rick WOULD leave her alone, though not holding much faith that he would.  
"Auggie, doggie, same difference. Except dog fits him much better. And you are my girl, ya hear me?! I say when you go and I say when you stay, and I say you stay. You stupid bitch," he said with a sneer.  
"Yo meat! You better step off. She says its over between yall so it's over. From what I hear she has good reason to want nothing to do with you. And you better apologize for calling her a bitch," Auggie said trying not to hit Rick.  
"Oh look the Doggie vandal is gonna tell me what to do! Like I'd listen to you. Fuck off-you have nothing to do with me and Kes. I don't care what she told you, she's nothing but a lying sack of shit and needs to learn respect," He said going to slap Kes, who instinctually flniched back. As soon as Auggie saw him move his hand though, he punched Rick in the stomach and would have done more if Peter and Scott came running up to stop him.  
"Auggie! Thats enough. Go to my office and we'll talk about this! Rick you too. Now boys," Peter yelled.  
As Auggie glared at Rick, Kes whispered in his ear,  
"Thank you for defending me. Nobody has ever done that for me," and kissed him on the cheek. Even if Auggie had cared if he got shuns for 2 months before, now he really didn't care. They didn't know it yet but Rick saw this kiss. The only reason he didn't react was because Sophie was leading him to Peter's office and he knew that this wasn't the time. The time would come though and would teach the two of them a lesson.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
Sorry it took so long for me to update this. I wrote the next chapter a month ago but my computer deleted it and I got pissed so didn't try again till now. sigh...stupid computer! Well I promise the next chapter will come a lot sooner. Maybe this weekend if I get enough time. Let me know what ya think...not sure how this chapter was. hehe reviews are what make the world go round...okay shuttin up now ;) 


	9. FightingPunishment

Sorry for the uh..delay lol. Took me awhile to remember how to upload stuff. Yes I AM sad lol. Enjoy.  
  
**************************  
  
In Peter's Office  
  
"Okay now. Either of you care to tell me what just happened out there?" Peter asked, trying to stay calm. Auggie had been good recently at keeping out of fights, and here he was, fighting with the new boy.  
  
"Home fry over here freaked out on me for no reason," Rick said with a smirk.  
  
"That's the biggest bunch of crap I've ever heard!" Auggie yelled. "He called Kes some horrible stuff and was bout to slap her. All I did was defend her. Meat over there has some major issues. He should be in juvey, not in here."  
  
"Is that true Rick?" Sophie asked.  
  
"No. All I did was say hi to my girlfriend and boyo freaks out. Jealousy is not very becoming," Rick replied trying to act innocent.   
  
"Well, since you have different stories you both are on shuns for two weeks. Auggie you get wood pile and Rick you get kitchens with Shelby, she's in there for a trick she played on Juliette. And no more fighting, right boys?" Peter would question Kes about these events later. He knew something was up between her and Rick, and it definitely wasn't them being boyfriend and girlfriend.   
  
"Right," the two boys said together. Auggie glared at Rick while Rick just smiled innocently.  
  
"Okay you can go now. Straight to your cabins though. Wait...Auggie can you stay a second?"  
  
"Sure."  
  
As Rick got up to leave he 'accidentaly' bumped into Auggie. "Opps," he said with a laugh.   
  
"Auggie..." Peter warned, not wanting him to get into even more trouble. All Auggie did was glare at Rick then flip him off when nobody was watching. Once he left the room, Auggie started talking to Peter.  
  
"Man! How can you believe that scumbag?! He even gives scumbags bad names!"  
  
"Auggie, I'm sorry but you know if there's a fight with two different stories I have to be equal in the punishments. Nobody else heard what he said besides you and Kes, whom I'm going to talk with later. Untill then both of you have shuns for two weeks. I know you wouldn't make up this type of thing but untill I have other proof, you know how it has to be," Peter said, truly sorry. He really did know that Auggie wouldn't lie about this type of thing but couldn't do much to Rick for insulting someone, especially since he had no proof. And if someone got in major trouble for almost slapping someone, then Auggie would've been gone a long time ago, along with Scott and most of the kids here. He told this to Auggie.  
  
"Yeah I know...but there's so much more to it man!" Auggie said, torn between betraying Kes's trust and telling Peter what Rick had done to her in the past or keeping it a secret like Kes wanted.  
  
"Auggie, if it's important you know you need to tell me. If you know of anything that could threaten anybody's safety here, you have to tell me."  
  
"Peter...I want to but its not mine to tell. I'm sorry but it's up to Kes to tell you, if she can. All I can say is please keep an eye on Rick and make sure he's not alone with her. I can't tell you why, but please do it," Auggie said, ready to get on his knees and beg. He might have just met Kes but he cared for her a lot and didn't want her to get hurt. He knew he wouldn't be able to be there to protect her from Rick all the time and was hoping he could get Rick kicked out soon. If only Kes could tell Peter about Rick.  
  
  
***************  
  
So what ya think??! Good, bad, horrendous? One review is all I want lol. Good or bad, I don't care. Just to know SOMEONE is reading this hehe. Thanks! 


	10. After Punishment

Oh God, thought Kes as she saw Rick come out of Peter's office. She had been waiting to make sure Auggie didn't get in much trouble because of her..and to make sure he didn't say too much to Peter. Luckily she was standing in a shadowy part of the hall and Rick didn't see her. Little over a minute later Auggie came over and she ran over to him.  
"Auggie, are you okay? Are you in much trouble? Oh God I hope not...I'm so sorry!" she blurted out anxiously.  
"Hey Kes..its okay, calm down girl. I got shuns for two weeks since Rick and mine stories differed but thats nothing new. I've been on shuns more times then I can remember. And nothing is your fault, Rick is the one who was being mr. jackass to you so I had to stand up for you."  
Kes is almost in tears. Though Auggie keeps saying its not her fault, she feels like the whole thing is and now he's in trouble because of her stupidness.  
"I'm so sorry Auggie," she said quietely while staring at the ground.  
"Kes, I told you its okay. You have nothing to be sorry for. I just wish I could have prevented Rick from saying all that junk to you," Auggie said, getting mad at Rick again.  
Before Kes can say anything, Peter comes out of his office.  
"Auggie, don't you think its time you should head back to your cabin? And Kes, can you come into my office for a mintue?" he asked.  
Auggie looked at Kes and while her face tried to stay neutral, she had a look of major fear in her eyes. Oh God..I can't talk to him! He's going to ask what happened, I'm going to freak, and he'll start nosing around even more! Kes thought as she tried not to fully panic.   
Peter noticed the look also and knew that there was more to this fight then he even suspected.  
"Auggie...everyone else has already been in there cabins for 15 minutes. Unless you start heading over there right now, you want to add another week to shuns?" Peter said. "And Kes, I still need to talk to you."  
Auggie hugged and Kes and told her everything would be alright, then walked off towards the door to go to his cabin. She hoped he was right and walked into Peter's office. 


	11. What Happened?

I'm going to try and update this more regularly...lets see if that happens lol. There's going to be quite a few more chapters till its done and I'm gonna make sure I finish it. Okay enough talking, enjoy this chapter ;) oh! one more thing. Thanks for everyone who has reviewed so far. Yall have made my day :)  
***********************************************  
  
"So Kes, whats your take on the fight? What happened exactly?" Peter asked, cutting to the chase.  
"Um...," she said, fidgeting in her seat and looking at the ground. She really didn't want to have to say anything, because then there would be more questions, followed by more questions, and so on. She was barely able to keep it together now, what would happen when Peter pried too much?  
"It's okay Kes. I just need to know what happened because fighting is definitely not allowed at Horizon, and since I'm getting several different stories, I need you to tell me what happened so I can take the proper course in punishment."  
"Well...um...Rick started talking to me. And...he said some stuff to me...," Kes quietly said.  
"What kind of stuff did he say Kes?"  
"Just some words..ya know," Kes said nervously. Please don't push this Peter, she thought. Unfortunately for her, he did.  
"Kes I need to know what words were said for Auggie to react like he did and a fight to break out. Now please tell me what he said," Peter said trying to sound as quiet and calm as possible so as to not scare Kes any more then she already was.  
"He...he...I can't. Rick will be so mad at me," Kes whispered quietly.   
Peter went over to where Kes was sitting and kneeled on the ground so he was eye level with her.  
"Kes, please tell me what he said."  
"I can't!" she yelled, surprising Peter and herself. She jumped out of her chair and ran out the door, almost ramming into Sophie who was coming back into Peter's office.  
"Whoa! Should I go get her?" Sophie asked Peter.  
"No...let her go," he sighed and went over to his desk and sat down.  
"Care to tell me what happened mountain man?" Sophie questioned as she went over to Peter and massaged his back.  
"I asked Kes what happened between Auggie and Rick that led to their 'fight'. She said that Rick said some things but when I asked she clammed up. I guess I pressured her too much because then she ran out, as you just saw. I wonder what happened to make her so upset," he said feeling frustrated.   
"I think there is much more between Rick and Kes then we know, and I have a feeling none of it is good."  
"Yeah. There was something else that Kes said..she said that she couldn't tell me what happened because Rick would be mad at her. What ever happend between them, at Horizon and before then, has definitely made her scared of him. I think she has opened up to Auggie some but if only she'd tell us. I can't do anything about Rick since we have no evidence of him doing anything wrong, other then fighting which he has shuns for."  
"I guess we'll just have to keep a close watch on Kes and Rick and make sure they don't interact too much," Sophie suggested. "Tomorrow we can try and get some information from the other kids, but for now you are going to sleep mister," She said kissing Peter.  
"My mind is too awake to sleep even though my body is about to fall over."  
"Well since your body is so tired, guess I'll have to make sure you get home okay," she said winking at Peter.  
"I guess so," Peter smiled. "After campus check though."  
"Of course," Sophie smiled back.  
  
  
*************  
Hmmm...what happens next?!? Yeah not much of a cliffhanger lol but the next chapter will be a doozy! I think...hehe ::shrugs shoulders:: 


	12. The Dock

Woho! Finally updated ^_^  
  
*******************  
Kes ran right out of the building with her mind screaming at her and tears streaming down her face. How could you fall apart like that?!? How could you tell him as much as you did?! You are so stupid!!  
Before she knew it, she was at the lack. She didn't even remember anything on the way from the office to here, her mind was too far away from her surroundings. She sat down on the dock and cried her heart out. She cried for what just happened, about Auggie getting in trouble, for all the things that happened in the past..just everything. Her mind was so caught up with everything that she didn't notice the dark figure looking at her behind some trees. Luckily for her, Scott and Shelby came onto the dock and the dark figure left her alone, for now, though Scott and Shelby didn't even notice her yet.  
"That was an interesting party wasn't it?" Shelby asked Scott.  
"Oh yeah...that Rick guy seems to have more then a few screws loose," Scott replied.  
"And they thought I had a temper...gesh," Shelby scoffed.  
"I love you, but you did have a temper," Scott laughed.  
"Okay...true. But not as bad as him," she said. "Enough talking..how bout we use our lips for something else?" she asked with a grin.  
"Anything for you babe...wait. There's someone at the end of the dock. Who's there?" he yelled.  
Kes hadn't heard them coming so she jumped up when she heard someone yell. She almost screamed but just let out a loud yelp.  
Shelby squinted at the figure almost completely covered by the darkness.  
"Kes is that you? It's just me and Scott here," she yelled softly.  
"Um...yeah its me," she walked almost to where they were. "I'm sorry...I guess I better get back to the cabin...I'm sorry.." she said quietly, her voice muffled with still unshed tears.  
Scott and Shelby looked at each other with worry on their faces. Shelby spoke first.  
"Hey, its okay girl. We didn't mean to startle you. We should probably get back to our cabins too...You wanna walk with me there?"  
"Um..okay. I'm so sorry..you two don't have to leave too, I can just leave..," Kes stuttered out. Look what you did! You just screwed up stuff again, for two people! Stupid, stupid, stupid!  
"Hey its cool. Shelby's right, we do need to get back to the cabins. Peter's gonna be coming around here soo making sure nobody snuck out..like the three of us." Scott said.   
" I'll talk to you later okay? I wonder what happened in Peter's office to make her so upset..," Scott whispered in Shelby's ear.  
"Well if she tells me anything, I'll tell you. I love you," she whispered back and kissed him quickly on the lips.  
"You ready to head back Kes? I'm about to fall asleep on my feet and bet you are too," she joked with Kes.  
"Yeah..okay," she replied, finally walking all the way to where Scott and Shelby where.  
"Our cabin awaits," Shelby said, linking her arm around Kes's arm.   
"Bye Scott," the two girls managed to say in unison which made Shelby and Scott laugh and brought a smile to Kes's face. She couldn't laugh quite yet.  
"Bye girls!" he laughed and started walking towards the boy's cabin, as Shelby and Kes were almost at their cabin.  
None of the them noticed the still figure behind the bushes watching Kes and Shelby walk away, but specifically Kes.  
"I'll get you..you will be alone eventually and I will get you," the figure whispered then disappeared into the woods.  
  
********************************  
  
Yeah not really a cliffhanger but hey, thats a good thing for readers right? I will get a cliffhanger in eventually...Sorry I don't update that much :/ My creative muse doesn't like to visit much. okay..being shamless as of..now-PLEASE REVIEW!! hehe 


End file.
